To the End
by BloodyDojo159
Summary: With many deaths in the giant war Percy and Nico have kept their anger until now. With a huge army coming towards camp they head out to face them head on buying time for the camp to prepare. Character Deaths.


I do not own Percy Jackson or HoO as Rick Riordan does.

The Last Moment

* * *

><p>Third Person POV<p>

Two people stood waiting as it rained heavily, but surprisingly one of them was dry and the other was drenched, though it didn't affect him. Percy Jack and Nico Di Angelo were waiting for the monster army that was spotted by the scouts as they were searching for a demigod.

Quickly they rushed back but out of the five only one came back and she was dead in a few minutes after telling of the report of the massive monster army.

The hunters, Romans, party ponies and any other allies were contacted quickly but they would take awhile to arrive which lead to Percy and Nico volunteering to hold them off until the backup came.

Everyone argued how it was a suicide and that they shouldn't throw down their lives because their loved ones or friend died, which brought back painful memories like holding Annabeth's dead body, seeing Hazel get struck down by a giant, Jason falling under the endless wave of monsters, Travis and Conner eaten by hellhounds and many other friends getting killed.

It made Percy and Nico mad that they thought this is for revenge which it sort of was but most of it was that no one lives forever so it was better to die a hero's death than dying like a coward.

After much arguing they finally got to go out to this suicide mission to hold off the monster till the backup came which was going to take awhile but they were willing to put their lives for others.

The sound of thousands of monsters coming came as they got ready drawing out their sword and shield glaring at the approaching army with hatred. Everything came down to this either they managed to hold them off till the backup came or they died too early and the camp would then be doomed.

Another the camp is counting on him feeling came but Percy pushed it down and looked at the army. All types of monster were here for one reason and that was to destroy the camp of the Greek demigods and avenge Gaia.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy POV<strong>

I sighed and thought back to the day where I was claimed, then when I had my first quest. All the memories came, recovering the lightning bolt, finding out Luke was the traitor, saving Grover from the giant, turning Thalia from a tree to a human, meeting the Di Angelo kids, watching Annabeth get kidnapped, Bianca dying, Atlas killing his daughter, finding the labyrinth, going into the labyrinth, meeting the last one hundred handed giant, exploding Mount Saint Helen which helped wake Typhon, going to Calypso's island, getting my mum's blessing, bathing in the river Styx , fighting Hyperion, fighting Kronos, making the deciding decision, turning down god hood, being sent to the roman camp, going to Alaska the land beyond the gods, battling a giant, reuniting with the Greeks, setting sailing to Greece, going through the challenges, battling Gaia and the rest of the giants, watching my friends die, controlling my anger into power. This is my past, good and bad memories.

* * *

><p><strong>Nico POV<strong>

I thought back to my life. Waking up in the Lotus Casino, spending about seventy years there, going to Westover (I think that was the name?), being found by Percy and his friends, seeing the hunters come, watching my sister join the hunters and the deep resentment feeling, making Percy promise that he will try to keep her alive, waiting anxiously for days, finding out that my sister had been killed, running away and meeting Minos afterwards, trying to bring back Bianca from the underworld but failed, learning that I am the Ghost King, going out to find more about my heritage, finding the roman camp, telling Percy about the River Styx, watching Percy go into the River Styx, staying behind to convince my dad to help in the war, finding about what happened to my mum, convincing Hades, Persephone and Demeter to help in the war, making the Hades cabin, going to the underworld hoping to revive Bianca but learned that she chose to be reborned and instead revived Hazel, finding Percy in the roman camp, getting captured by Gaia, getting saved by the chosen seven, helping destroy the giants, watching some of my friends die. The good and bad memories helped make me learn reality, going through the challenges and ploughing through them.

The army of monsters approached and Percy with a small nod of his head charged with me at his tail, I am going in to fight to the end with no regrets, just determination.

I remembered my earlier conversation with Percy about what he would do when he died.

Flashback

"So, Percy I have been thinking, what are you going to do when you die?" I asked. "Well' began Percy 'I think I am going to try for rebirth." "Why?" I replied shocked. "I don't want the adventure to end, if I stay in the underworld there is going to be no adventure but if I try for rebirth there is always going to be adventure whether it is just climbing a tree or scaling the highest mountain there is always an adventure in life."

Flashback End

Percy was right on how there would always be adventure in life but I've decided to stay in the underworld. Resting in Elysium and meeting my friends or helping my father, it was what I have always wanted to do. I've had enough adventure but that doesn't mean I won't have one last adventure together with my best friend/cousin. This is going to be my final adventure so I'm going to go out with a bang, protecting the camp with my life and fighting alongside my best friend/cousin. Let's end this.


End file.
